Get It Right
by tojo1973
Summary: Jason tells Elizabeth why him and Sam will never work. Liason all the way


**GET IT RIGHT**

"I can't do this."

Elizabeth turned and saw Jason standing on the steps. She had gone to the pier on her break, needing a breather from work and her life as of late.

"Jason. What are you talking about?"

He walked down the stairs and up to her, close enough to touch, but didn't dare. He needed to talk to her and knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate if he touched her.

"I can't stay with Sam. It's too hard."

Elizabeth looked up at him and sighed.

"I know it's hard to forget what she did, but you love her, Jason. You had a life with her."

Jason nodded. "I do love her. But things change. Feelings change."

She eyed him closely. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath and wiped his hand down his face, trying to find the words he wanted, and needed, to say.

"I met her today for lunch. We were sitting down at Kelly's, and she was talking about some courses that she was interested in taking, and I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at her, and I realized that it was gone. Not totally, but it wasn't the same. I wanted it to be, so did she. We can't get back what we had. It shouldn't be so hard. If we still felt the way we did about each other, it wouldn't be this hard."

Elizabeth watched as he paced around while he was speaking. When he was finished, she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know there are a lot of obstacles to overcome. Our baby being one of them, but –"

"There's another thing that I realized."

"Um..okay."

He was breathing heavy as he turned to look directly into her eyes.

"I can't go back to Sam, knowing that I have feelings for you."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, her mouth wide open, wanting to say something, but nothing coming out of her mouth. She stayed that way for a moment, before shaking her head and turning away from him.

"Jason, we were together one night. We're friends, that's all. We comforted each other when we were both so hurt. We are having a baby together. I'm sure that's all there is to –"

"No, that's not all there is to it. Elizabeth, if there wasn't something already there between us, that night would never have happened. If we were just friends, like we keep saying, then that night would have just been us talking and comforting each other. We never would have made love. That night happened because deep down, we both wanted it for a long time. We can use Lucky and Sam as an excuse, but I don't think that's really why it happened."

Tears were pooling in her eyes as he spoke. She was biting her lip hard.

"But..but if you didn't see Sam with Ric, and I didn't see Lucky with Maxie –"

He grabbed her arm and turned her back toward him, his hands resting on her shoulders as he spoke.

"It would have happened regardless." He lifted a hand, his fingers sliding that stray hair behind her ear, his voice tender. "There's this pull with us. No matter what has happened, or who has come into our lives, it's there, and it's not going away."

She was looking anywhere but up at him. "Jason, you might think you have feelings for me, but it-it's just because I'm pregnant with your child. I mean, it's easy to mistake fondness for something deeper."

Jason slid his hands to her face, softly making her look at him. She saw everything he was feeling. She saw the depth of his feelings for her, and she gasped softly. He had broken down all of her defenses just by the look in his eyes. She couldn't deny it any longer. She leaned her forehead against his, bringing her hands to his fade as well.

"You're right. I can't deny it anymore. I'm so tired of denying my feelings for her. I've done it for so long."

He slid his arms around her and held her tightly, her head resting on her chest. They stayed that way for a while, before they both pulled away to look into each other's eyes.

"So what happens now?"

Jason shrugged, his arms still wrapped around her waist, their baby nestled between them in her stomach. "Anything we want. I don't want to mess up this time. Let's just take it a day at a time. I know what I feel for you is real. It always has been. I think it's way past time to do something about it. I won't lie to you. The danger is still there. I will do everything in my power to make sure that You and Cam and the baby are protected. Nothing is 100 -"

Elizabeth put her fingers over his mouth. "Nothing is fool-proof safe. I'm not asking you to promise that. The only thing I want is for you to be honest with me. We both have baggage from our other relationships. I still have feelings for Lucky, and you with Sam. But as long as we are honest about that, and about how we feel about each other, I think we'll be okay."

He smiled softly, leaning down to place a feather-light kiss on her lips.

"We're going to be alright."

"Yeah. I think we are."

They held each other, looking out at the water. Both knew it wasn't going to be easy, but both weren't going to give up on what they had this time. They were going to try. And this time, both of them knew they would finally get it right.


End file.
